Operation: King, part I
by stlcards
Summary: The beginning to a story I've had in my head for some time.


Operation: King, Part I

Disclaimer: I don't make any money from this. GI Joe is the property of Hasbro/Devil's Due. I don't subscribe to any particular canon; this stuff takes place in my own imagination. Hope you enjoy.

Rating: T. There's no rough language or adult situations here.

* * *

The other driver didn't use their turn signal. His rear bumper hit her front end, sending her spinning out of control. The tractor trailer couldn't stop fast enough. In a flash, Carol Larkin's life came to an end. 

The file clerk decided that although Lieutenant Colonel James Larkin should be made aware of his wife's death, he didn't need to know immediately. After all, a man with Larkin's experience and connections could be put to use elsewhere.

Location: Cobra HQ, Cobra Island

Destro and the Baroness couldn't believe their luck. A Lieutenant Colonel in the United States Air Force's wife was killed and the paperwork to send him home for the funeral went through a deep cover agent. Better yet, the agent had been thinking enough to give the poor man the news…several days too late. Yes, the Americans' involvement in Iraq and Afghanistan was proving to be very beneficial to organizations like Cobra.

The Commander's war room was dark and crowded. All the brass was there: Bludd, Zartan, the twins, Mindbender. They all had their own agendas, but Destro was confident he would be the star of this show. He stood up and pointed to the main screen, where a picture of Larkin appeared.

"Gentlemen, I'd like you to meet Lieutenant Colonel James Larkin, a twenty-five year veteran of the United States Air Force. Larkin graduated fourth in his class at the Air Force academy and became a B-52 pilot for several years before being chosen to fly the B-2 stealth bomber. During Operation: Desert Storm he was responsible for destroying the bulk of the Iraqi air and ground defenses…as well as dropping a bomb on one of our though-to-be-well-hidden training camps in the Iraqi desert. These actions caught the eye of General Clayton Abernathy, who personally extended an invitation to Larkin to join the GI Joe team. Larkin declined, stating that his job was stressful enough on his marriage without adding all the clandestine operations the Joes are known for. After Desert Storm Larkin transferred to intelligence and is currently serving his third tour of duty in Iraq".

He continued, "Four months ago his wife was killed in a car accident. The information came across the desk of one Airman Dwight Goldman, a deep cover agent of ours. Goldman checked up on Larkin and decided that it may benefit our cause if a man like Larkin became disgruntled with his country's military. Because of Goldman Larkin did not find out about his wife's death until a week after her funeral. Gentlemen, this is the man we need for Operation: King".

The lights went back on, Destro took his seat, and the others whispered amongst themselves. Then, the Commander began clapping his hands. All the others quieted down and looked to the head of the conference table.

"Very good, Destro. This Larkin will be the perfect inside man we need for this operation. First things first, I want Goldman sent back immediately for decoration and placement in Crimson Guard training. A man like that needn't waste his time anywhere else. Second, Tomax and Xamot?"

"Yes, Commander?" the twins replied in unison.

"Contact one of our operators in Iraq. Use one of the hired guns the Americans contracted. Tell him to meet up with our beloved Lieutenant Colonel and offer him whatever he wants. Be certain that no threats are made or in any way implied, we don't want Larkin to get scared. Once you hear from our operator arrange for Larkin to be transferred to Langley Air Force Base".

The twins nodded.

"Excuse me, Commander, but what if Larkin refuses?" asked Major Bludd.

The Commander didn't hesitate, "Then the operator is to kill him and we're back to square one. Guillotine, tell one of the Plague Troopers to assemble a small team for this operation. This will be a good opportunity to introduce them to the Joes".

"Yes, Commander" said Guillotine.

"Well, gentlemen…barring a 'no' from Larkin, it seems Operation: King is a go. It seems the next item on our agenda comes from Dr. Mindbender".

_To be continued_…


End file.
